Sasuke's coming of age
by Ribbit-Rabbit
Summary: While out on a mission with the rest of Team 7, Sasuke has a brush with puberty. Or so he thinks. Rated M just to be safe.


This isn't related to my other Fic, Uchiha breeding, but it could be, if you wanted it to be. Because its set before sasuke leaves konoha. After the chunnin exams, hes around, 13 now. AND I DON'T CARE IF THAT WASNT HIS AGE BEFORE HE LEFT. Its called fan FICTION for a reason. Enjoy. (Don't own naruto)

'UGH! It happened again!' Sasuke thought as he turned away from his team mates in the tent. It was a good thing He like to sleep on the edge, away from everyone else. 'WHY does this keep happening?! I know puberty is bad, but this is unnatural!' Yeah, our little uke guy had reached that grand age. Pubic hair, facial hair, chest hair, armpit hair, wet dreams, random erections etc.

We know those are normal, right? But maybe not so many erections... that was a little weird. And considering how long it took for them to go away, yeah, any guy would think they were having issues. It was the 3rd time that night he'd woken up to another one. Maybe if I just...no. that's gross. I cant believe I just thought about jerking off... but...if it would go away...

He'd only done it twice befroe, seeing it as gross. Maybe that feeling or doing it wasn't gross, but cuming everywhere was gross. It was sticky, there was a lot of it, it smelled, and it could stain. But he could deal with that. It was the weird feeling of satisfaction that came after the act, that grossed him out.

But back to the current predicament... the only times he'd ever resorted to THAT was when he was alone in his apartment. Now, however, he was in the middle of nowhere, and the only way over to the entrance was over Sakura, then Naruto. Which was bad. I f he had slept on Kakashis' isde, he would have been closer to the entrance, and he wouldn't have had to explain why he was getting up and leaving the tent if he woke him up.

Sakura would want to go with him, no matter what excuse he came up with, even if it was having to take a shit. She would have said, "I'll stand by the tent and wait for you." And that was if she didn't notice his stark erection first. And he didn't even want to think about the many things she might do or say.

At least if Naruto woke up (although not likely), Sasuke could say he was gonna go take a leak or crap or something and all he would say was, "Thanks for waking me up asshole!" But seeing as if Naruto woke up and Sasuke was standing above him there is NO WAY he would miss the "fairly penis shaped lump" sticking out of his pants. And you'd think, 'oh, well, hes the same age, and he's a guy, so he'd understand.' Nuh-un. Bullshit. Naruto would probably jump up and tell the whole forest that he's a pervert. Which would suck.

'Well, I can just wait.' he thought hopefully. 1...and a half hours passed. NOT GOOD.

Maybe if he fell asleep? But he'd been laying there for a while and didn't feel at all capable of sleep. 'Well, I guess that decides it.' How in the world he could just be nonchalant about it was beyond him. Maybe it was because all the blood that was supposed to be in his head was in his dick. That MIGHT just be it. Maybe.

As he got up and faced the entrance of the tent Sakura rolled over to face him, muttering something in her sleep. 'Oh, fuck' At this point in his life, Sasuke was pretty sure he was apart of some cosmic joke and didn't get the punch line. Slowly, he crept over her, and as he was standing in between Sakura and Naruto Sakura reached for where he would have been if he was still asleep. While her hand searched for him in vain, she made a muffled sound and said,"Sa-Sasuke...?" 'SHIT!' Without hesitating, he bounded over Naruto, unzipped the tent opening, and bolted for cover in some nearby bushes. From inside the tent, he could hear Sakura, waking Naruto, who in turn woke Kakashi and both started to question him to the location of their missing emo. Kakashi, being the saint that he was, told them he was probably out "doing his business". At that, Sasuke krept further from the tent, so could indeed, "do his business". As he pulled his trousers down, he could swear he saw his dick MOVE. THAT is NOT NORMAL. Almost scared now, he pulled down his boxers, and...

"SNAKE!!!"

See? That wasn't THAT perverted. ;) hope you liked it.


End file.
